Deceived
by Princessstphanie
Summary: What happends when you find out someone you really cared about was only using you from the beginning? What if it was all a lie? Revenge seems like the only thing that can come to mind. ONESHOT


Deceived

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I'm pretty sure this is the most serious thing I've ever written. Hey, inspiration is inspiration though, right? Got to write it while you have it. Here goes my attempt at being serious for once in my life.

XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx

It was so dark outside that the moon was barely seen. Darkness seemed to consume everything around it. Grasp it, tighten its grip, and then let go while showing no mercy. Shadows were even afraid to show themselves. The darkness only seemed to fit the mood of the night to the best of its ability. No amount of darkness could fill the rage in a young girls heart. A heart that was beating so rapid for no good reason at all. Darkness was on one of their sides.

"You freak."

A girl walked over to the side of the bridge. She searched for just a glimpse of light somewhere. This light was nowhere found. She mentally cursed herself for agreeing to come outside and meet on a bridge this late at night without a flashlight. The two street lamps that were normally lit to help passing traffic were turned off due to the bridge being closed.

"Am I really the freak here? I mean I was just being a good friend, you are the one who took things overboard. That's not my fault, now is it? Aww, I know what's wrong. Little Yolei is afraid of the dark isn't she? That's such a shame. The darkness is a blessing to dwell in."

"You're mental." Yolei said with a glare that could not be seen.

"I know you miss how things used to be, but that's not a very good excuse to be acting the way you have been. Is it?" The girl of darkness walked closer to the frightened girl. With a raise of her right hand slapped her hard across the cheek that released a whimper from Yolei. "I'm glad you see it my way."

Not long ago were the two girls practically inseparable. One year ago in fact. When one wasn't at the others house it was because she was at hers. They told each other everything. Yolei even helped Mimi through some of her darker moments when she had realized everything she thought to be true was a lie or a figment of her imagination. Ha, imagination. Imagination is probably the only reason they were so close anyway. Mimi used to believe she heard voices in her head that made her do bad things. Whether or not they really existed, she did not know. Yolei was only there to sympathize for her so she wouldn't kill herself. Yolei was against sin and suicide was a sin. Being a girl of God, she could not let that happen. Slowly the voices went away when Mimi finally found happiness with Matt. They only dated off and on, but it meant everything to Mimi. Yolei decided to stick around because she realized how many friend Mimi really had and she knew if she could be more like Mimi then she could make friends and get boyfriends easier. So she continued to hang around. Yolei started to dress more like Mimi, listen to Mimi's music, hang with Mimi's friends, talk more like Mimi, even started to try and think more like Mimi. Mimi finally caught on and told her to back off and stop being a poser. The school year progressed and they still talked somewhat. During this time Mimi had dated Matt as usual, TK, Joe, and Izzy. Yolei managed to get one boyfriend whom she didn't even really want to stay with. Then summer time came again. When Yolei found out that Mimi was atheist she still tried to talk to her and pretended to be nice. Deep down Yolei knew she could never be practical sisters with someone who didn't believe in God. Mimi went to church with Yolei one day though because she had nothing better to do and wanted to rant about things. Yolei was looking pretty sad so Mimi, being the good person she was, tried to cheer her up.

"All of this because of an argument?" Yolei was still kind of in shock at the things Mimi was not afraid to do when she made up her mind she wanted something. She looked down at her handcuffs and sighed. She figured that as long as she didn't tie her to the bridge she could always outrun Mimi.

"Not an argument my dear. This is about one word I like to call deceive."

"You're not making any sense."

"Do you not remember how the argument started? I tried to cheer you up and you got pissed and said some pretty nasty things."

"You were acting up in church!"

"Silence!" Mimi cracked her whip at Yolei.

"I can't believe you are making such a big deal out of me not returning your feelings."

"There you go saying that again." Mimi wrapped Yolei's arms backwards around a pole so she could not move. "Do you even know what the word love means? I don't think a cruel hearted wench like you would. Trust me, I don't."

"Then why are you flipping out like this?"

"Oh I don't know. I don't know at all." Mimi moved a lot closer to Yolei and whispered. "If someone made you believe something that was unreal would you flip out? I think you think I don't know anything. Don't you?" Mimi now raised her voice to a yell. "I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"Don't yell in my ear!"

"You forget who's holding all the cards."

"Damn you to hell."

"Have you forgotten already? No such place exists. It is a shame we had to come here tonight. I have a brunch date with someone. I think I want to put you in your place on that love thing you mentioned earlier though. When we dated that one day, I broke up with YOU. Not the other way around. Good thing to considering you started using me later on. You know damn well you would have nothing if it weren't for me. All your friends Sora, Matt, TK, Izzy, all of them you have because of me? You probably only have your boyfriend because of me and my openness that you copied. Such a shame you know? You complained that I'm a bad influence when you are the one who was trying to be like me? When I was who made you what you are today." Mimi, with a smile, raised her gun she carried in her purse and shot Yolei's leg.

"OWWWW! YOU BITCH!" Yolei wanted very badly to be able to hold her gushing leg.

"Look there you go being like me again." Mimi now shot the other leg.

"GO TO HELL!"

"Didn't we go over that already tonight?" Mimi shot Yolei's right arm. "It'd suit you right to shut up unless you want your last arm to be shot." Mimi raised the gun again just in case.

"Don't shoot me! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't shoot me again. The pain. It hurts." Yolei was weeping.

A gun shot rung out from another direction and hit Yolei's side.

"Why did you shoot her? I thought you were going to stay hidden." Mimi turned to her left and started to talk to a person. It was so dark Yolei was unable to see who it was though. She just knew she was in deep trouble if she didn't go to a hospital soon. Things were already going black.

"She said something suggestive to you." Sora pouted.

"Are you two going to kill me?" Yolei asked, about to pass out.

"You wish. I'm going to let you bleed to death. Just know two things. One, don't fuck around with Mimi Tachikawa. Two, don't pretend to be someone's friend and then let them find out it was a complete lie."

With that said Mimi threw her and Sora's guns into the ocean below and walked away.

XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx

Princessstphanie- A lot shorted than I thought it was going to be. Oh well, that's what most one shots are. It's five in the morning and I've been sleepy since three so I'm going to bed now. Review please!


End file.
